


For Eternity, I Shall Say

by LexisClarkadian



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexisClarkadian/pseuds/LexisClarkadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the 100 characters ended up in our universe somehow? How long will it take for them to meet their real selves? - When Clarke pulls the lever in the City of Light it takes her and a couple more to our world</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> This is my first fanfic on here and I'm quite nervous about your feedbacks, haha. Anyways! I hope you enjoy the story! ALSO: English is not my native language so sorry if I make any grammar mistakes!

  Eliza knew it was an abnormal day for her and her crewmates when Alycia had practically begged her to stay away from the delicious food cart on set. Their deal was for them to be healthy for one day. Of course Alycia had to know she’d probably end up there herself anyway. Their time on set is mostly filled up by eating and sleeping. Like they’ve got nothing else to do, they hang out quite a lot on set and around it. It wasn’t until Eliza spotted the well-known cart and took off running.

  ‘’Eliza!’’ Alycia groaned and ran after her. Right when Eliza is about to grab a package of crisps, Alycia grips her pulse and spins her around.

  ''Please, Aly! Just one!’’ Eliza whined. Alycia shook her head, frowning slightly.

  ‘’No, we had a deal. Neither one of us touches that cart until tomorrow.’’

  ‘’But I’m starving…’’ Eliza whispered, pouting. Alycia couldn’t stand those moments of Eliza being so darn adorable. Of course she’d never tell her this in real life. It’s not every day an actor shows her love towards their same gender. She has never told Eliza or their other teammates she likes girls, like her character does. She will be attacked by media and questions. Ever since this Lexa Pledge has taken control of their society she cannot be in difference. She doesn’t want to stress about this. Things go slow for a reason.

  ‘’I’ll get you a smoothie later, okay?’’ Alycia smiles at her, striking two fingers over Eliza’s cheek. Her eyes grow slightly but she pulls herself back together when Alycia embraces her.

  ‘’Fine.’’ Eliza sighs giving in.

  ‘’It’ll be over when you know it.’’ Alycia is the one to break their contact. Eliza feels something strange through her barriers. Unsure of what it might mean, she ignores it and grins up at Alycia.

  ‘’I bet I will win this deal.’’ She smirks. Alycia gasps and clasps a hand over her heart. Right when she’s about to say something Eliza’s phone cuts her off. She quickly pulls it out of her back pocket and unlocks it. Lindsey has send her a message.

_RavenbirdLinds: So we’re going to that small cute restaurant in a few minutes. Jason gave us some time off. You better bring that girlfriend of yours._

  She blushes and a chuckle escapes her lips. How would Lindsey know Alycia was with her?

_Elizaliz: Sure thing. Where are you weirdo’s at?_

_RavenbirdLinds: We’re in front of my trailer right now. If you guys aren’t here in five minutes we’ll leave without your sexy asses._

  Alycia bursts out laughing beside her. Eliza mentally swears at herself. She probably already saw what Lindsey called her. She should’ve known Alycia would be watching over her shoulder.

_RavenbirdLinds: By the way, I know a sexy ass when I see one. And yours is by far my favorite so get over here._

  ‘’She’s as sure as right!’’ Alycia grasps her stomach laughing way too hard for Eliza’s liking. She rolls her eyes and stomps down her foot in fury.

  ‘’Oh come on!’’ Eliza groans, hands up in surrender.

 

-.-.-.-

 

  They arrive just in time to catch the grin on Lindsey’s face. Eliza gives her a glare and leaves Alycia’s side. She decides it is best if she stays close to Marie and Devon just to be safe from Lindsey. We all know Lindsey is the cocky jokester around here. You can’t go a day without one of her remarks. Part of it is overwhelming but clearly she’s right as always. The only difference is the drip of sarcasm at her voice.

  ‘’So, we’re all here. Let’s leave this heck of a wilderness.’’ Lindsey hops over to Ricky who crosses his arms in defeat.

  ‘’I agree.’’ Christopher speaks aloud. So that’s it. They all leave towards the place they found not a few days ago. They walk because it’s easier since none of them has brought their car.  But they seem to manage. As they’re at the restaurant Alycia makes Eliza order a green shake and Eliza makes Alycia get a cocktail since she doesn’t like it. Eliza sees this as revenge. Revenge for not letting her eat that package of crisps. Karma’s a bitch by her knowledge.  

 

-.-.-.-

 

  Her eyes strike open when some noise catches her attention. She grits her teeth as the pounding in her head settles in. To her surprise it is her ally/friend that has risen up from the ground. And when she notices the other figures around her, her mouth stands wide. It is not only her friends that are beside her. It is someone in particular. Someone she thought she’d never see again.

_‘’Lexa?’’_


	2. Chapter 2

  ‘’ _Lexa?’’_ Clarke breathes. Lexa looks at her with a small smile fallen to her lips. Clarke shuffles closer and cups her cheek carefully, afraid she’s yet to slip away again. Then she notices the change in Lexa’s face. Her war paint is gone and her face looks so nowadays it kind of scares her. Of course she’s seen her without the paint before, but that was when it had meant goodbye and  they had showed their love.

  ‘’Clarke.’’ Lexa whispers back. Clarke’s eyes start to water but she holds back her tears. She missed her voice so much, even if it were for a few minutes. Clarke had pulled the lever, endangering the lives of her people yet again. But the way she sees it is as having no other choice. If she hadn’t pulled that lever, her people would have been trapped by ALIE. And she couldn’t risk that, not again.  
  Lexa’s hand takes hold of Clarke’s and she buries her head against hers. It had meant her loyalty to her people when she first kissed Clarke in her tent at war with Mount Weather. She knew from that moment she had feelings for Clarke. She knew she couldn’t leave her to die with her people. So she tried, she tried to hold onto that bond. But all hell broke loose when the Mountain Men had offered her the deal. She made a promise to herself from that day on. _Never betray Clarke Griffin again._

  ‘’Where are we?’’ Bellamy’s voice brings both Lexa and Clarke back to reality and they turn towards the rest of the group, tightening their grip on each other. It’s quiet and the others are stuck between staring at Bellamy or at their intertwined hands. Otherwise it doesn’t matter because Lexa speaks up to say something.

  ‘’I literally have no idea.’’ Clarke shakes her head, agreeing with Lexa’s choice of words. They’re in a dimmed space with literally nothing inside. The place is empty and there is a green glowing exit sign at one of the obvious lit up doors. Jasper follows Clarke’s gaze and nods.

  ‘’There’s an exit.’’

  ‘’Should we look?’’ Octavia asks no one in particular. Monty joins Jaspers side while they move to the small exit.

  ‘’We could always try. Else we’re all dead anyways.’’ Monty copies Bellamy’s words from when they first came down from the Ark. It sparks something in him. It reminds himself of the old Bellamy Blake who used to protect his sister over anyone else. What had happened? They grew up. They fought for what they thought was right. That is what had happened while people were killed step by step each.            
  Lexa watches their eye contact carefully and thinks for a second.

  ‘’He’s right. At least, I hope he is.’’ She refers to Monty who looks are her thankfully. The rest agrees and pace till they’re standing together, as a group. It’s Clarke, Lexa, Bellamy, Octavia, Jasper, Monty and Raven. First, they will find out what’s out there. Second, they will fight their way back to peace together. Even if it meant sacrifice. They were going to go back home together.

  All of them are dead quiet when Jasper takes his chance to open the door and walks through. The group keeps still as they are met by chaos. Absolute chaos.  
  Clarke gasps soundlessly. Why does this look so familiar?

 

-.-.-.-

 

  ‘’I have never been so full in my life.’’ They all laugh as Devon cramps back into his chair, holding his stomach in pain.

  ‘’We did warn you.’’ Ricky comments grinning. Devon shoots him a glare but chuckles right away. Alycia did what Eliza had told her and gulped down the entire shot of cocktail while Eliza was about to finish her green shake. Her face is smudged in disgust as she settles her glass down. With a quiet cough, Alycia smirks.

  ‘’And? Was it as delicious as I told you it would be?’’ Eliza shakes her head immediately, earning a chuckle out of Marie.

  ‘’That was actually the grossest thing I have ever had in my life. Period.’’ She moans smelling the green shake which was good choice.

  ‘’Well next time, ignore those deals evil Alycia offers you.’’ Bob nudges her shoulder.  

  ‘’Hey!’’ Alycia feels offended. Bob smiles innocently at her trying to ignore the situation. He’s doing his best not to cry out laughing. It’ll cost him his head if Alycia ever saw that.

  ‘’Now babe, don’t be too  upset.’’ Eliza grins pretending to whip one of Alycia’s tears. Alycia frowns and barks back.

  ‘’Well, _honey_. I could use some more of those cocktails now.’’ Eliza shook her head smiling. If she ever thought Eliza was going to get her drunk, she must be really dumb. She won’t endanger the life of her supposed to be _show-lover_. That’s what people see nowadays. They see friendship collapse into something bigger.

  ‘’We should be heading back by now. It’s getting darker.’’ Christopher is right. Street lights have turned on already and the sky is a light shade of orange. Eliza looks at in wonder. How could the sky possibly be such beautiful thing when the human race is busy destroying it.   
  Alycia narrows her eyes at Eliza. _She’s so beautiful._ With her hair down like that. Her staring up at the sky like it is something that could safe someone’s life. _I love her._


End file.
